Venia
by frozencinders
Summary: Ling Tong acts on a dream, not even bothering to consider if he might regret it.


"I guess I just..." Gan Ning paused for a moment as he looked into Ling Tong's eyes, "I'm sorry. About the whole dad thing, you know?"

Ling Tong wanted to tell him it wasn't going to be as simple as just apologizing, but found he was unable to talk, or even move. He simply stared on, eyes starting to water just slightly as that familiar feeling of apprehension filled him. Gan Ning gave him a sympathetic smile and not a moment later, Ling Tong opened his eyes to darkness. He sighed, thankful that he could move again.

Of course the bastard would only apologize to him in his dreams, but somehow it relieved him greatly. Somehow, it felt like he could finally attempt to stand the pirate as everyone had been trying to convince him to. When he inevitably failed, he would at least be able to say he tried.

Deciding to visit the pirate before he changed his mind and hated him with all of his being again, Ling Tong got out of bed and quickly threw a robe on, speed walking out the door to the room he had always taken such care to avoid. When he arrived, his nerves began to suffocate him, making him worry over nothing all of a sudden. Scowling at himself, Ling Tong hesitantly knocked on the door, much gentler than he had intended.

There was no response, even as he knocked again. Wondering if the pirate was even in there, Ling Tong opened the door and slowly stepped inside. The room was dimly lit by a single candle in the corner where the blond sat, hunched over a small table with his cheek resting on his knuckles. Annoyed that Gan Ning had ignored him, Ling Tong huffed and walked forward, resisting the urge to kick the pirate while his head was within easy reach of his foot.

Ling Tong opened his mouth to speak, but slowly closed it as he realized the pirate had fallen asleep. Glancing at the candle that was barely lighting the papers under him, Ling Tong noticed it was just about burned out, flame barely flickering above the last bit of solid wax.

A sudden feeling spurred him on and Ling Tong grabbed the blanket and a pillow from Gan Ning's bed, placing them behind the sleeping figure. Ling Tong pulled him from behind a short distance before getting in front of him and pushing the pirate onto his back, noticing too late that his eyes were open. Ling Tong's heart seemed to stop in his chest as Gan Ning gave him a tired, confused look. The blond then shrugged slightly, leaning up to wrap his arms around Ling Tong and laying down with the man in his hold, causing him to blush and stutter.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, obviously half asleep as he closed his eyes again, completely ignoring the half hearted attempt to escape. Ling Tong thought about it for a full minute, slowly relaxing in Gan Ning's arms and causing the pirate to lazily open his eyes again. He didn't know, he realized. He had no idea what he was doing or why. All he knew was that he could definitely go without the sudden difficulty to breathe his nerves had been causing him.

Shaking his head, Ling Tong quickly leaned in, hesitating when he was close, but successfully kissing the pirate. The reaction of the arms around him immediately sliding to his head and lower back as Gan Ning kissed him back made Ling Tong wonder why he was scared in the first place. He sighed, letting their positions be switched and getting up on his elbows to brush the hair away from his face. Gan Ning had a similar idea, as their hands had found each other, impeding the other's progress.

Gan Ning clicked his tongue and attempted to move his other hand, meeting Ling Tong's again. The incredulous look the pirate gave earned a laugh out of Ling Tong. Not an awkward chuckle or a nervous or sarcastic laugh, but a real one, however short it may have been. Gan Ning stared at him, pulling his arms out of the way and finally pushing his hair back. Noticing his breathing had sped up, Gan Ning forced himself to calm down as he slowly ran his lips across Ling Tong's cheek and to the mole under his eye. Most people who knew him never missed the way he subtly covered it with his hair, and Gan Ning assumed the man may have been insecure about it, but he barely reacted aside from closing his eyes and leaning his head back as a silent invitation.

Gan Ning took the invitation with pleasure, kissing and nibbling at Ling Tong's neck with increasing urgency as he earned himself small sighs that eventually escalated into moans. Keeping one hand in the man's hair, Gan Ning trailed the other down Ling Tong's body, quickly undoing the loose knot of his robes and stroking him with little warning. Ling Tong gave a surprised moan as Gan Ning sped up already, apparently determined to get him off.

"S-stop... I want..." Ling Tong brought a hand to his face, feeling it burn with embarrassment and the heat of the situation, but before he could finish his sentence, he had already came, hips raised as Gan Ning finally slowed his hand. Ling Tong watched with mild interest as the pirate licked his hand clean, wondering how he could possibly stand to taste it when Ling Tong himself had almost thrown up the few times he absolutely had to swallow it to avoid getting caught. While he was thinking, Gan Ning got up and looked around the room, walking somewhere Ling Tong couldn't be bothered to turn his head to see. Before the brunet could miss him, Gan Ning was back, undressed, and eagerly kneeling between Ling Tong's legs, which he had to spread again.

"You didn't really think I'd be letting you off with just one round, did you?" he asked, obviously a rhetorical question. Ling Tong stretched as Gan Ning fussed around with a bottle, arching his back and letting a tired groan catch in his throat. He closed his eyes as he allowed Gan Ning to work on him, no longer bothering to hold his noises as he knew the pirate would love to hear them. Ling Tong almost dreaded turning out to be right as Gan Ning got impatient and positioned himself before even adding a third finger. The stretching stung slightly, but the abundant lubricant helped Ling Tong forget about the pain as he relished in the feeling of the pirate sliding into him.

Once again, Gan Ning kept a fast pace from the start, easily coaxing Ling Tong into excitement once more. He moaned shamelessly as he raked his short nails across the pirate's back, noticing how he sped up even more from it and softly scratching at him again in an attempt to hurry him along.

"Xingba-ah," he found himself moaning. Xingba, Xingba, Xingba, he couldn't articulate anything else if he tried. Ling Tong vaguely recognized the pirate cursing in his ear as they both came, with Gan Ning carefully pulling out to coat the brunet's thigh. The pirate sat there, breathless as he looked over the mess he had made of Ling Tong. His half-lidded eyes stared up into the blond's, silently begging to be allowed to sleep. Gan Ning smiled as he lied beside the man, deciding to take mercy on him. For that moment, at least.


End file.
